


TWDG:  Teenage Wasteland

by EvelynD



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynD/pseuds/EvelynD
Summary: Clementine's plans go horribly wrong and darkness threatens to claim her spirit. But can Violet be her light?( First story on archive of our own gotta learn the formatting.)





	TWDG:  Teenage Wasteland

Clementine awoke in her bed the nightmare of watching Marlon die in front of her felt so fresh. It was hard to believe a week had passed. She looked over to AJ's empty bed and sighed getting up she slipped on her jacket and headed to the green house. Louis and Ruby were there along with AJ. "You're up early." Clem remarked as she approached. "Cleeeemmmmm my hands hurt and I'm booooored." AJ complained as Clem walked over. "I know but we need to get the green house harvested and prepared so we don't starve." She replied solemnly.

"Nobody's going to starve. If it comes down to it we'll eat Willy. " Luis joked walking over as Ruby turned to watch them. "Why Willy? Why not Rosie?" Clem asked crossing her arms. Luis grinned and then feigned a look of shock. " We could never eat Rosie she's actually useful!" He exclaimed. Clementine couldn't help but snicker. AJ looked up shocked. "We're not actually going to eat people are we Clem?" Clementine looked at him and then Luis then moved over to AJ she pretended to take a bite of his ear. She pantomime chewing then made a face.

"Blech certainly not you have you been washing behind your ears you taste like stinky feet" she teased. AJ giggled and shook his head. " I don't taste like feet." He answered mock defensively. " Are you sure? I think you taste like feet. " She answered giving him a gentle poke to the forhead. " How would you know what feet taste like?" AJ asked and Clem stood up. " You got me there. " She replied and then added. " You help Ruby while I talk to Luis for a minute." She paused waving at Ruby. " Morning Ruby" she said. Ruby waved back and gestured for AJ to come over to her.

Clementine walked away from the Greenhouse with Luis. " So Captain my Captain what's up?" Luis asked casually. Clementine stopped. "I need help.... Planning a date....with Violet." She explained awkwardly. Luis jaw seemed to drop so hard he might as well have been a jawless walker. "You.... You and... You and Violet." Luis couldn't tell if he was more shocked or upset by the Revelation. 

" That's... Wow... Just wow. I need a minute" He went on. Clementine gritted her teeth and shifted in place the awkwardness of the situation suddenly Luis snapped his fingers. " I've got it. Leave it to Luis le Magnificent. I'll let you know when it's time. You've just got to trust me". He explained with a twinkle in his eye and strutted away from her. "Ohhhhhhhh Kay?" She said to herself heading to meet with Mitch Assim and Violet. Violet.... Damn it her cheeks felt hot. Was she blushing? She couldn't attend the meeting like this.

 

She headed to the restroom. Luckily the school still had running water. She contemplated that as she splashed her face. The bathroom door behind her creaked. She turned to see Jane standing there with the noose like a necktie around her neck. "So who is Violet?" She asked casually. Another stall opened and Brody stepped out the bleeding gash as ugly and brutal as ever. "Someone she thinks she's worthy of. Violet may be a bitch but she doesn't deserve to die because of you. Like I did." She said accusingly. " Or me. " Jane added taking a step towards Clementine. " Or me" Sarah added suddenly at her side grabbing Clem's arm.  
" Or me" Luke said crawling out of the drain in the floor grabbed her legs. 

" You're cursed Clem everything you love, everyone you know will die. You should do them all a favor-" Kenny said grabbing her throat. "ENOUGH!!!!!" A voice boomed dispelling the people grabbing her. Clementine whirled to look in the mirror but instead of her reflection it was Lee standing there. "Lee?" She whispered softly her hand reaching out to touch the mirrors surface as Lee did the same thing . "Oh sweetpea. It wasn't your fault. You deserve to be Happy. To be loved. I am so proud of you Clem. You aren't just surviving. You're living. You're happy and that's what I always wanted for you. " He praised her as the tears fell down her cheeks. " I'm scared Lee. I.. I've never felt this way before. She makes my heart race and my belly do flip flops inside. I'm so scared. Lee what do I do?" She asked looking up but all that was there was her own reflection. She quickly washed her face off and then proceeded to the office.

Mitch was sitting on Rosie's bed the hulking beast sprawled on his lap as if she were a big puppy getting belly rubs. Assim and Violet were discussing something. "I'm telling you it's fine Violet. Stop doubting yourself". Assim assured her as Clem came into the room.  
"Morning so we know the plan for today?." Clementine asked giving an timid smile to Violet. Violet returned it as Assim stretched out the map. 

"First we need to set up spikes and obstacles at these key points. " Clementine explained pointing to three locations on the map. " Why are we wasting time on this again?" Mitch asked. "Back when I was on my own a group attacked an old airplane hangar by driving a truck full of Walkers through the gates and let them lose. If we keep our walls from being breached we're more likely to not be horribly murdered." Clem answered. Mitch gave Rosie another Bell rub. " And if they have a rocket launcher?" He asked. Clementine's face scrunched up in annoyance. "Then we're pretty fucked aren't we? any other stupid questions?" She cursed as Violet snickered. 

Mitch shook his head. "Ok. The next point of action is scouting out for their hideout. Once we find them we can find a way in to sabotage them and make them pay. And lastly we need to work on the food situation. The green house is coming along but we're going to have to got outside the safe zone. " She then pulled out a bigger map overlaying the local map on top of it and began to pointing out potential scavenging locations.

Once the plan was set it was time to decide who would be doing what. Assim would be scouting for food at some old cabins. Mitch would be handling traps. Clementine and Violet would be out trying to find the raider hideout and not get captured. That was going to be challenging. But they didn't have any choice.

 

Clementine shook her head as she stumbled through the woods. That was two days ago. Her memories were jumbled. Her ears were still ringing. And her head felt like a blender full of rocks. She could see the school ahead in the distance. She had to find Violet. She had to... Clementine fell to the ground and darkness engulfed her.

 

"Tenn is she going to be ok?" Violet asked looking to Clem wrapped up in bandages under the blankets the bruises on her face. AJ was at her side in a chair watching the room like a hawk. Clementine looked so helpless Violet wanted to hold her and never let go. " She'll need you when she wakes up. Get some rest. " Tenn said softly giving Violet a hug. Violet returned the hug and left the room reluctantly. Louis was asleep in a chair in the hall. Violet gave his chair a kick. " Hey wake up. She's going to be ok. Now leave her alone. " Violet said anger simmering underneath her surface. Luis stood up and looked at Violet then suddenly hugged her. "I'm sorry. Violet. She didn't deserve this." He said softly. Violet wanted to scream, to hit him, to do something but a she could do was sob against him. 

"It's ok let it all out Violet." He said soothingly as she cried until only his hug was keeping her on her feet. He gently eased her into his chair. " You need this chair more than I do. I'll tell Omar to bring you some food. You just rest here." He said and rested his hand on her shoulder. Violet nodded and Luis left her to her thoughts. Luis headed off to the abandoned wing of the school and let himself into a room where a heavyset man with a thick moustache was cuffed to a bed frame a gag in his mouth.

Luis approached the man with a smile. " Clementine is going to be fine. Which is wonderful news. And that means today is your lucky day. Because that means you get to deal with me and not her girlfriend. Because believe me whatever I do to you? It would be ten times worse from her. So let's get started shall we?" He asked playfully.

 

When Clementine awoke AJ was leaning on her arm asleep the Rays of the sun coming through the window. She let out a little groan sitting up. AJ gasped and hugged her causing her to wince. "Hey there goofball not so tight ." She said with a pained smile. AJ let go of her sorry. " Everyone has been worried sick. Nobody knows what happened we were afraid..." He explained trailing off biting his lip. " Afraid I'd miss the welcome back party. No chance. " She joked slowly getting up. " Where's violet? I need to talk to her. " Clem said seriously now. " When she's not outside she's usually in her room crying." AJ answered and Clementine headed out into the hall.

Violet wasn't there so she headed to her room knocking softly on the door. "Come in..." That soft melancholic voice spoke. Clementine opened the door and stepped inside. Clementine saw Violet's face light up upon seeing her. Clementine practically threw herself at Violet their lips meeting and parting. Clementine's tongue found Violet's dancing along it . Violet tasted sweet tasted better than anything she had ever tasted in her life. She found herself ontop of her beauty in Violet's bed. Violet's hands went to her shirt's hem pulling it up when Clementine pulled away. "This was a mistake I'm sorry. " Clementine said climbing off Violet. 

"Did. I... I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong" Violet's expression of hurt and confusion was obvious. Clementine shook her head" No I did. You deserve someone better... Someone who isn't cursed." Clementine answered tears coming to her eyes. Violet looked up at her and tears formed in her eyes. " What did they do to you?" She whispered. Clementine turned away " I deserved it. I've deserved this for years. " She sobbed. Suddenly Violet's arms were around her holding her tightly. " You went in my place.. Everything that happened.. you did it for me. " She spoke softly causing Clementine to freeze. "I'm tainted. You deserve better. " Clementine protested feebly. Violet spun her looking into those tear filled eyes. " I don't care. I love you. I want you. " Clementine could hear the honesty and it hurt. She pushed Violet away and began pulling of her clothes . She stood back arms to her sides. "Look at me. I'm ugly and scarred." She began but Violet's lips were already kissing her. The bullet wound over her shoulder, the new frontier brand on her arm, the bruises on her thighs. Her lips found the hurts and kissed the pain away looking up into Clementine's eyes. " Stay with me. And I'll share your pain. I love you. " Violet pleaded softly and kissed Clem causing Clem to grip Violet's hair. Clementine wanted the pain to go away and this was what she needed. She pulled Violet's head back. " Let's both feel something good." She said and reached down pulling off Violet's shirt off and moving to the bed.

 

Clementine laid her head listening to Violet's heartbeat. She couldn't understand how someone so perfect could love her. She couldn't understand what this feeling inside was. She closed her eyes trying to remember. She licked her lips to savor the remaining taste on them. Happy? She tried to remember the last time she was happy. Had it been years? It had . Here in Violet's arms she felt whole. She needed this more than food, than water, than anything else. Violet had given her a reason to live.


End file.
